El Árbol De Durazno
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Perdoname por no sentirme lo suficientemente buena para ti, aún después de tu muerte Aang.


_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_**El Árbol De Durazno**_

_Mientras me encontraba en aquel patio andaluz me di cuenta de que la vida era muy corta y que el dolor de la muerte de un ser querido podía ser mas fuerte que cualquier dolor físico que alguna persona pudiera sentir._

_Yo en lo personal suelo ser una persona fría e incluso indiferente ante lo que me rodea, pero no por eso no puedo ser alegre o simpática._

_Ese viernes de semana santa por la noche esa mujer falleció. El sábado ya estaba allí acompañando a mis primas._

_La música puede transformarse en algo sumamente triste por más alegre que suene en diferentes ocasiones. Las lágrimas pueden quemar en la piel de otra persona y el sufrimiento ajeno puede ser tortuoso y desmoralizante para aquellos que te acompañan._

**…**

No importa que tan poderosa pueda ser una persona en este mundo…

No interesa que esa persona sea el avatar, todos en algún momento debemos morir.

Esa lección la aprendí cuando Aang murió…

Ese invierno el árbol de Durazno favorito de Aang, dejó caer una flor. Desde ese día la salud de Aang parecía ir en retroceso. Su salud se deterioraba, mientras que el árbol perdía flores.

Me di cuenta de que el fuego al cocinar era inestable, el mar estaba embravecido, el viento helado soplaba fuertemente.

A mediados de invierno mi querido Aang cayó en cama. Hasta ahora logro comprender que el mundo, los espíritus e incluso los elementos conocían aquello que yo me negaba ciegamente a creer.

La agonía de mi pobre y amado esposo fue lo que me hizo creer y asimilar lo que pasaba.

El comenzaba a desvariar, alucinaba, pero a la vida se aferraba.

En su lecho de muerte le dedico sus últimas palabras a nuestros queridos retoños, nuestros fieles amigos y a mí…

Muriendo el, su árbol favorito comenzó a secarse, no importaba cuantos cuidados le daba, este parecía querer seguir a Aang.

Despedirme de el fue lo que más me peso, ver la tumba y soportar esas ganas de abrazarme al ataúd y pedir que me enterraran con el. Pero debía ser fuerte, tenia hijos, tres que me necesitarían ahora con la ausencia de su padre.

Kya, lloraba abrazada a mi, su llanto lograba partirme el alma, mas sin embargo yo debía ser fuerte, por ellos, si yo me alteraba ellos se alterarían más.

Y como dicen, al morir nada nos llevamos y mi único consuelo era que Aang vivió como quiso, comía lo que quería, ayudó al mundo después de la guerra de los cien años, acogió a las naciones como hace un padre y sano las heridas de sus habitantes y tierras.

Sabía que con su muerte vendría un avatar nuevo, al igual que una nueva era.

No sentía resentimiento contra ese o esa que fuera el próximo avatar, pero nadie podría igualar a Aang, ni superarlo después de sus grandes obras.

En un tiempo odie al mundo por arrebatármelo numerosas veces, a los políticos por desvelarlo, a su cargo por traerlo agotado a casa y me odiaba a mi por no ser lo suficientemente buena para un hombre como el.

Su árbol favorito se curo, al mismo tiempo que mi alma lo hacia. Ahora este era un recuerdo bello, de las noches de cenas y desvelo que se proponía a darme aún cuando llegaba cansado de ciudad republica, de los bailes por días especiales, de historias y relatos con nuestros hijos, de fogatas en los días de invierno, de cosecha y siestas en verano, noches de desvelo en invierno y principalmente me recordaba a Aang.

Me recordaba su amor, cuanto me quería, me recordaba que el siempre estaría conmigo sin importar la muerte, la enfermedad, sin importar nada y que algún día nos volveríamos a ver.

**…**

_Ella se abrazaba fuertemente a mí, necesitaba mi apoyo como familia que somos, pero sus lágrimas parecían quemar mi piel y los acordes de las canciones favoritas de la difunta resonaban en todo el andaluz acompañados de las voces de sus hijos cantando las letras. Transformando esos bellos sones norteños en canciones lúgubres en tonos grises y negros que contrastaban a la perfección con el dolor de los presentes._

_Me costaba trabajo calmar a esa pobre alma dolida que lloraba aferrada a mi. Más trabajo me costaba mantenerme tranquila exteriormente pues por dentro la melancolía me invadía. El árbol de lilas donde nos refugiabamos del sol parecía llorar la muerte de su dueña pues las pequeñas flores caían sobre aquellos que estabamos bajo la protección su sombra._

_Los alaridos dolorosos se extendían entre el lugar, las campanas de la iglesia dejaban escuchar sus dos campanadas cada dos segundos, eso indicaba muerte de una mujer en el pueblo._

_Y la tierra cubriría el ataúd con la virgen de Guadalupe grabada en la fina madera de roble. Sepultada, querida y recordada en el panteón más hermoso que mis ojos pudieron ver._

_Agua de manantial corriendo en pequeños riachuelos, árboles frutales rodeándolo, cielo azul de nubes esponjosas, el Edén para los difuntos en el mundo terrenal._

_El lugar más doloroso de visitar en vida, el lugar que me ha inspirado y me ha llenado de una calma melancólica y silenciosa que aún cargo después de varios días a pesar de no haber conocido a la difunta, que en paz descanse. _

**Fin**

_Hola a todos y todas._

_Escribí este Oneshot principalmente porque me siento algo desmoralizada, en estas ultimas semanas de marzo y abril he vivido cosas que me están afectando un poco y quería desahogarme._

_Básicamente lo que está antes del relato de Katara y al último fueron los momentos en los que desarrollaba en mi mente la historia y más o menos como me sentía._

_Espero que este sencillo Oneshot les gustara y espero ansiosa algún Review :)_

_Saludos!_


End file.
